Sonic
Sonic is a normal member of the Domain. He has absolutely nothing to do with the Brawl/Sega character of the same name. Domain History Sonic started playing Smash Bros. at the age of about 9, when we purchased Melee for the he got in Christmas 2003. Although Sonic obviously has mixed reactions on the game now, he absolutely loved the game and it was his favorite for a while. During the the years of 2004-2007, Sonic usually played as Yoshi, with Bowser, Donkey Kong, and *GASP* Pikachu as secondaries. He also played as Mewtwo, Falcon, Ganondorf, Game and Watch, Fox, Roy and Falco a bit. He sold the game on December 26th, 2007 thinking Brawl should keep him busy. He rebought it in Janaury 2009 because he missed many mechanics, along with Mewtwo. However, now he has seriously trouble figuring out why he had fun with the game 2-5 years ago. For a while, Sonic was a "casual" who thought it was fun to play with items on gimmicky stages. Ever since finding Youtube, with videos of highly skilled Melee players duking it out over the world he tried to adopt this style in a way by trying against higher-leveled CPUs (for a while, he fought against Level 5s and that's it.) and turning items off. Ever since the E3 2006 trailer, Sonic was pumped for Brawl and hoping for it to not just surpass, but absolutely wreck Melee. With the confirmation of things such as playable Sonic, a beefed-up Bowser, King Dedede and Wi-Fi play, he though it'd definately live up to hype its getting. Sonic bought Brawl on launch day, loved every second of it, and played the game nearly every day for a whole year. He always switched mains around constantly, but Bowser has always been in his team ever since that day, playing his first match EVER in Brawl with him. (a simple 1v1 on Battlefield with items against his older brother) Sonic started playing Smash competitively at the original Community Lounge, in which the Wi-Fi community was sparking. At first, Sonic was an awful player; endlessly raped in Brawl by JustJohn83 and his evil R.O.B. Eventually, he got better, usually being able to beat the lesser folks like Morendo. When Nintendo Rocket got big in the fall of 2008, so did the Brawl scene. Sonic was improving fast from what John and Mike taught him at Community Lounge and Smash Legends. His skill with Bowser, by that time, was nearly unmatched, even though its not like he was the board's best or anything. He's good friends with several Brawlers from that place such as Bazzoka, Kiske, KirbyFan66, JustJohn83 as mentioned above, Mike/Tidus Strife, Kuhn, (although Sonic still has never played him) Jon, and Rust. Ever since the release of Pokemon Platinum, Sonic started playing Brawl less and less, eventually just giving up and only playing if you REALLY asked him to or your name is Kirbyfan66. He attempted to get back into it a few times but wasn't very successful. In May 2010, Sonic did the unthinkable. He finally returned to Brawl after an absolutely massive hiatus; over a year long. He still considers him a player in the upper part of the amateur level, but he wants to get himself out of that area and up to the big leagues. His main goal is to become the board's best Bowser player, and successfully managing to defeat Kagato with said character in a ditto. At the moment, that match isn't shaping up well, though. Sonic currently uses Bowser, obviously. Falco, Wolf, and King Dedede are his primary secondaries. Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Ike, Ness, and Kirby are also seen in his hands. He will play as Captain Falcon or Ganondorf, but only as a joke. In the original Smash game, he only uses Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon. Real Life Sonic is a 14-year old male residing in a town in Ohio he refuses to reveal the name of, but he does live in the southern part. He& originated from New York, but moved over to Ohio at a young age. His actual, normal name is John. He has two older sisters and one older brother, he being the youngest of the family. He also has two cats and a dog. He's an 8th grader at the local junior high school, and has a far better reputation in real life compared to his one on the internet. He's a member of the student council group and also ran in the school's Cross Country and Track and Field teams for the year. He's praised for being a hilarious, fun person to be around with, aswell as an excellent dancer His gaming taste from his friends are a bit different; most own a Wii and Brawl, but they tend to play their 360s far more than their Wii and its a major reason for why Sonic needs to get one himself. Outside of Brawl and its predesscors, Sonic is a huge fan of Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fire Emblem, Super Mario Bros., F-Zero, Street Fighter and several dead series like Vectorman, ClayFighter, and Ristar. He's a gigantic fan of Bowser outside Smash Bros., aswell as many other Nintendo characters and select ones from other companies. Facts This will be done later due to random characters being all over the page for some reason. Category:Brawlers